Fixing Up Willow
by Chelsea1
Summary: Buffy and Anya are trying to see who can find Willow the perfect guy.


Fixing Up Willow

Author: Chelsea

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy owns them, yada, yada, yada…

Rating: PG

Summary: Buffy tries to fix Willow up on a date.

Warning: I apologize in advance as this hasn't been beta'd. I am looking for a beta reader, does anyone want to volunteer?

Feedback: Please

"Hi!" Buffy breezed in and threw out a greeting in general. 

"Hey Buffy." Xander took a break from necking with Anya and returned her greeting. Giles looked up from his book and nodded at her while Spike gave her a brief look and returned his attention to the television. Buffy pouted a little at the lack of enthusiasm and turned to look for Willow. "Where's Will?"

"She's…um…" Anya looked around. "Where is Willow?"

Spike gave her a disgusted look. "She went home. She said her good-byes, but I guess you were otherwise engaged."

Giles looked up and frowned. "Willow went home? I thought I asked her to do some research on that panic demon for me?"

"Well, the chit does have a life you know." Spike said. "She said she has a date, loud and clear, stood right there," pointed to the middle of the room, "and told everyone who was listening."

Xander and Giles looked a little shame-faced while Anya just shrugged. "I must have been busy. So Will is finally getting a love life huh? About time."

"With whom?" Buffy asked. "She hasn't been seeing anybody ever since she broke up with Tara."

"Well, why don't you ask her the next time you see her?" Spike said a bit sarcastically. "Maybe if you have asked, she would have told you."

"Oh, like she tells you anything. I'm her best friend, and you are just some irritating pest that has wormed your way in here. Willow never could resist strays." Buffy said angrily. 

"Was that why she took you in? Too bad she hasn't trimmed your claws yet." Spike growled back.

"Hey, I thought I was her best friend." Xander interrupted.

"Well, I'm her best girl friend, okay?" 

Anya looked at the two bickering and shook her head. "For two of her best friends, you two sure don't know a whole lot about her." She pushed away from Xander and sat up. "Have you two even noticed that she's been acting kind of strange lately? Willow is keeping a secret, maybe a secret boyfriend or…girlfriend, whatever phase she's into now."

Giles looked confused. "What are you talking about Anya?"

"Have you guys even noticed that she's been smiling a lot more often lately, especially when…" Anya looked to Spike and all of a sudden, made the quantum leap. Spike just glared at her, silently threatening her. Anya wrinkled her nose and smiled. She likes Willow, she even likes Spike, she wasn't about to ruin anything for them. "Um…never mind."

"Especially what?" Xander asked. He's not stupid, and Anya's lingering look on Spike did not go unnoticed by him, but Spike? He refused to contemplate the thought. After all, Willow is HIS best friend and no one knows her better than he does. The day Willow takes an interest in a vampire will be the day Sunnydale really goes to Hell.

"Especially since she has finally gotten over Tara?" Anya shrugged.

"Well, all the better. It's time for her to move on." Buffy said thoughtfully. "I don't like seeing Willow without anybody." She smiled. "I think we should fix her up."

"Buffy, I don't think…" Giles started to say but Buffy was caught up with her new idea. "No Giles, I refuse to let you think cuz you are SO going to try to talk me out of it. I have Riley, Xander has Anya, you…you have your books. We haven't really been spending any time with her. I don't want to see Willow all alone." 

"What did Red ever do to you?" Spike scowled at her.

"What?"

"Have that bleach leaked through to your brain? "Why are you trying to mess up her life?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you are a natural blonde! Anyway, who asked you? You are not even her friend." Buffy said. "I'm trying to make her happy. Why don't you just mind your own business before I decide to stake you?"

"Empty threats Slayer." Spike was not impressed.

"You want to see how empty my threats are, you de-fanged moron?" 

"Children, please." Giles said tiredly. 

"Yeah, I'm still under age, but what's his excuse?"

"Buffy!"

Buffy gave Giles a sulky look. "Fine. Back to Willow, I think we should set her up on a blind date or something."

"Willow will never go for it." Xander said. "Besides, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." Xander looked at Spike and saw him seething. _He's mad because Buffy mouthed off on him. It can't be over Willow, no way! _

"We don't have to tell her. Riley has a lot of friends. We could easily set her up on a double date or something. Let's see, who would Willow go for?"

Anya raised her arm excitedly. "Oh, I know, I know!" When everyone turned to look at her. "Well, Tara was a pale, blue eyed blonde, kind of weird. Do you know anyone that fits that description?" She stared at Buffy with an impish grin on face, waiting for the slayer to catch on.

"Um…let see, Sunnydale, home of weirdoes, lots of blondes, some even have blue eyes, but this is California, you are not going to find anyone pale unless he's a vampire." Buffy giggled at her own joke while Anya just stared at her expectantly. She looked from Spike to Buffy and wanted to hit the slayer over the head. How could she not see it? 

"Never mind, I'm gonna talk to Riley about it. I'm sure between the two of us, we'll find somebody for Will."

"Buffy, I don't think we should be doing this." Xander said. Spike might not be his favorite pal, but Anya was right, Willow has been acting much more lively recently. And if Spike could make Willow happy, then he would put up with him in spite of all his misgivings. "Will is a big girl. She's not going to thank you for butting in. From one friend to another, leave her alone. You heard Spike, she has a date. She's happy enough, don't screw it up."

"Stop trying to spoil my fun Xander. What do you know? You are so into it with Anya, you just don't realize how lonely Will is. Her life totally sucks. She doesn't have a date. She just didn't want to sit here and watch the two of you doing the…whatever it is that you two were doing. I bet she's home right now moping. I won't have Willow all sad and alone."

__

The slayer is in denial. She just doesn't want to acknowledge it. Anya thought as an idea popped into her head and she sauntered over to Buffy. "I tell you what Buffy. How about you and I have a little bet?"

"Anya…" Xander warned but Buffy cut him off. "A bet? What kind of bet?"

"We'll both try to fix Willow up, and we'll see who makes a better matchmaker."

Buffy looked at Anya scornfully. "Um…there is just one problem. Do you even know anyone besides us who's not a demon?"

"Well, what if Willow prefers a demon?" Anya flicked her hair back and challenged.

"Anya, we are talking about Willow? Straight laced, goody two shoes, girl next door Willow?"

Anya shrugged. "Let's not forget she's also a witch and a hacker. She can get a life sentence for the number of times that she had hacked into the government files." She glanced toward Spike who was giving a poor imitation of someone not caring. "Besides some demons are awfully hot, I'm sure Xander will agree with me, right honey?" 

Xander just shook his head. He really doesn't want to get involve in this. "I still think Will can find her own guy."

Spike stood up and pulled on his duster. "I'm outta here. You Slayer, get a life." Without waiting for a reply, he left.

Giles shook his head and returned his attention to his book. "Yeah Buffy, for once I have to agree with Spike."

"Is not funny, dammit!" Spike said angrily. 

"I'm sorry, but it is to me." Willow continued to laugh as Spike just stood there and stared at her angrily. 

"Look Red, I think its time you tell the Slayer about us."

Willow quickly sobered up. "I don't think its such a good idea Spike. She might just stake you."

"I'll take that chance. I don't want her fixing you up with some college boys." He started walking again and pulled her after him. "And I don't know what demon girl is up to. She knows about us, but she has this bet with the Slayer…"

"Anya is over a thousand years old. She's much more perceptive than we give her credit for. It's a wonder we were able to keep it from her for so long." Willow smiled.

"She probably would have figured it out a long time ago if she weren't so into that idiot Xander."

"Hey, stop insulting my friends." She punched him lightly. "Seriously, what we are going to do about Buffy?"

"Tell her to go f…"

Willow didn't let him finish. "Stop that! She's just looking out for me."

"She's just a busy body who can't see what's right in front of her face."

"Buffy is not stupid. She's actually quite smart, but I guess she just doesn't want to see it. I guess me and you is not what she would a perfect match." Willow defended her friend.

The two were taking a short cut through the cemetery on their way to the school's poetry reading. Spike had picked up Willow and they had stopped at Baskin Robbins for ice cream. Willow took another lick of her ice cream when two vampires jumped out of the ground causing her to drop her ice cream.

"See what I meant? The Slayer should be here taking care of this instead of plotting against you. This is HER job." Spike said as he pushed Willow behind him and attacked one of the vampires.

But Willow was mad after they made her drop her favorite treat, so when the other vampire came at her, she simply turned and kicked him behind the knee making him drop to the ground. She quickly staked him.

She turned around and saw the Spike had taken care of the other vampire by simply wringing his neck. He saw what Willow did and smiled. "So there is a violent side of you?"

"He made me drop my ice cream." Willow shrugged. "Besides, it's not like I've never staked a vampire before. I am a slayerette."

The two started to walk out of the cemetery. "Well, why don't you take that violent side of you and tell the Slayer to mind her shove off? She's not going to set you up with some nerdy, geekish, moronic, too good looking kid."

"Just a blonde vampire right?" She said teasingly. An pleading smile crossed her lips as he continued to growl. "You know I'm not going anywhere, don't you?"

He could never stay angry with her, especially when she's in that mood. His face broke into a smile. "Promised?"

"Need you ask?"

Willow walked into the room and tossed out a general greeting to everybody. She handed Giles a few pages of printouts. "I'm sorry I took off last night, but here's the research on that panic demon that you asked me to do."

Giles looked up from his book and absently smiled at Willow. "Thanks Willow. I thought you had a date." He continued a little uncomfortably. "You should have told me. I…um…don't want to keep you from anything."

Willow shrugged. "You didn't. I had a couple of hours in between classes today."

  
Willow was walking over to Xander just as Buffy walked in with Riley. "Good Will you are here. Just the person I wanted to see."

"Hi Buffy, Riley. Why do you need to see me?" Willow smiled at the couple.

"Well, Riley and I thought it might be fun if we go on a double date. And his friend doesn't have a date, so I thought you could join us."

Riley turned to the slayer in bewilderment. "Um…Buffy, which friend is that?"

"You know, Jeff, that guy from your American Lit class."

Riley looked puzzle. "Who?"

"Jeff, tall guy, blonde hair, blue eyes, Jeff?" 

"Oh you mean Jack!" 

"Yeah, Jack, isn't that what I said?"

Willow could hardly contain her laughter, but she managed. She almost lost it though when Riley looked at her uncomfortably. "Um…Buffy Jack isn't datable."

"What do you mean, not datable? Is Willow we are talking about, not some demon like…Anya." Buffy blurted out without thinking.

"Hey, that's a low blow, even coming from you Freakazoid." Anya objected from across the room.

"Oh sorry, you know what I meant." 

"I'm really sorry Willow. I didn't know you like Jack, otherwise I would have told you sooner. But well, Jack…Jack likes…um…well….Jack is gay." 

Buffy's mouth dropped open without a sound, but she quickly recovered. "Okay, forget about Jack. How about that guy from your Political Science class, what his name? Oh yeah, Troy?" Buffy smiled at Willow. "You'll like him. He actually gets an "A" on Poly Sci, can you believe that?"

Once again Riley was shifting around uncomfortably. "Buffy, I wished you had talked to me first."

"No, not Troy too?"

"Well, no, Troy isn't gay, but you know that "A" that he's been getting?" When Buffy nodded fearfully, "let's just say that he had to work for it."

Everyone else in the room was trying hard not to laugh except Buffy. She looked thoughtful, taking her time to consider what other options she has. "Okay, cross Troy off the list. Max, Max from your Calculus class. He knows a lot about computer. He and Willow can trade programs or something." Buffy knew she sounded desperate, but at this point, she really didn't care.

Willow had never seen Riley blushed before, but his face now rivals the color of her hair. "Buffy, can we talk about this later?"

"What's wrong with Max?" Anya asked innocently.

"He…um…he has a very special relationship with his sister."

Tried as she might, Willow could no longer contain her laughter. "I'm sorry Buffy. I know you meant well, but I really don't want to come between a man and his…um sister."

Buffy looked around the room and saw Spike smirking at her, Xander and Anya doubled over with laughter, even Giles was shaking his head with a grin on his face. "Well…Riley, there must be someone you know that isn't gay or sleeping with the teacher or…my God, how disgusting!"

Willow walked up to Buffy and hugged her. "I love you Buffy. I love what you are trying to do, but could you please let me find my own guy?"

"That's just it Will. You are not going to find anybody just sitting here. The guys are out there." Buffy waived her hand in the direction of the door. "You are stuck in here every night. The only person you ever talked to is him." She pointed to Spike sitting silently by himself. Spike so wanted to shake some sense into Buffy, but he had promised to let Willow work this out her way. Besides it was kind of fun seeing Buffy working herself into a corner. He couldn't have planned this better himself.

Anya looked at Spike and demanded. "Can I tell her now?"

"Tell me what?"

"Buffy, why do you think Willow spend so much time here talking with Spike?" Anya questioned.

"Because she feels sorry for him." She looked at Willow who was giving her a sheepish grin. She turned to Spike who was still smirking at her. "NO! Will, NO!" She turned to Anya and said angrily. "You knew, you set me up to make me look like a fool."

"You didn't need any help from me to do that." Anya smiled sweetly.

"No Buffy, we all know you are not thinking because you worry about me." Willow put her arm around Buffy and walked with her to the couch. She pushed the slayer down and then sat down beside her. "And I guess it is pretty weird. I mean Spike and me, that's just…"

"That's just what?" Spike walked over and asked with a hint of anger in his voice, daring her to say something uncomplimentary about their relationship.

"That's just where I wanted to be." Willow reached out and pulled him down to sit beside her. She ran a loving hand along his cheek and turned back to look at Buffy. "This is my guy Buffy. I know you and Spike have your differences, but he makes me happy, more so than Oz, more so than Tara, more so that I ever thought I could be. Can't you just be happy for me?"

Buffy stared at the couple sitting beside her and all of a sudden she saw it so clearly. Willow laughing over something Spike said. Spike always watching out for Willow whenever they're all out on patrol together. Willow kept the fridge stocked with blood and Spike kept it stocked with Will's favorite ice cream. How many times have Spike offered to walk her home? She hasn't seen it because she didn't want to. Spike isn't good enough for Willow. Willow deserves someone who can walk with her in the sunshine, give her children, not to mention the effect of second hand smoke. But Willow has been happy, there's no denying that. Buffy looked at Willow and even now she's glowing. "Will, you know I'll support you, and I guess I could put up with him if he's what you want."

"He is." Willow said simply.

Buffy nodded and was about to threaten Spike when he saw what was coming and beat her to it. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you'll stake me if I ever hurt her. Got it!"

Buffy gave him a dirty look and after hugging Willow, got up and walked over to Riley who was still a little embarrassed. Giles and Xander just smiled, glad that the Slayer had accepted the situation and no one got hurt. Anya, on the hand, was already off on another topic. "Hey Riley, so this Troy guy, does he do as well in his other classes too?"

The End


End file.
